Guy's Night Out Gone Wrong
by artemishuntress8
Summary: In which the Hermes cabin sets up an against-the-rules illegal movie, some against-the-rules popcorn, some against-the-rules smuggled soda, and enough against-the-rules traps to reward them a raised eyebrow. Then Leo, Percy, Jason, and Frank somehow (against-the-rules) joins them.


**Enjoy this oneshot I made, dedicated to Louisa4533 because she helped me make up the title/summary. **

**Disclaimer: Unless Voldemort happened to fire a wrong spell at me and changed me frome a girl to a man, no, I am not the amazing Rick.**

**3rd Person POV(Hermes Cabin)**

Conner Stoll stared intently at the screen along with his brother and the other Hermes/Mercury campers. They'd managed to sneak a celestial-bronze-and-imperial-gold protected laptop from the Big House, right under Chiron's and Reyna's noses. That wasn't exactly an easy task.

"Why does Bond have a white beard?" Alissa, a six year old asked. She really shouldn't have been watching the movie, but then again, that's exactly why she was. "Why does he have a business suit? Is he daddy in disguise? Why doesn't he have his flying shoes?"

Travis reached over to grab a handful of popcorn. Chris snuggled warmly into his blanket. Conner took a satisfiying slurp from his coke. Nobody answered, because A) James Bond decided at that moment to do an epic leap onto the end of a train, and everyone was silently (at least trying to) cheering, and B) They knew (from bad experiences) that they really shouldn't encourage her, because the next thing you know, she'll be blabbering something about how Bond was the rebirth of Santa Claus.

* * *

**Leo's** **POV**

I'd just learned first hand for the, what was it? Twentieth time what happens when you tick off the one and only son of Poseidon. Water suddenly began to _hurt_. I also learned that fire did no use when you're being doused with salt water. Huh.

Someone slammed into me. And to add to my wetness, coke splashed me in my face. Apparently fire doesn't work against soda either.

"NOOO!" the other person wailed. And that was about the time when the popcorn hit me too.

...

"Hey, didn't I help make that beauty?" I asked when I saw the laptop. That's right, the Supreme Commander of the Argo II (another beauty), was going to watch James Bond with the Hermes Cabin. It did help there was jalapeño popcorn.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Grr... That dead Repair Boy fed Blackjack a peanut butter sandwich! True, _I_ didn't know horses (or pegasi) couldn't digest them either, but still! He could have given it to Tyson or someone! I was the one who had to help get it out (shudder), just because I'm the kid of Poseidon. The one who has a barnacle beard... and the one who wears a Hawaiian shirt... yeah, that guy.

But anyway (can't have my own dad mad at me), I was tracking down Leo when I noticed him duck into the Hermes Cabin. Going to join his pranking partners? A coke can somehow flew up the chimney and landed at my feet. I shugged and picked it up. What the heck. Why not? Coke and the chance to get back to killing Valdez?

...

The moment I opened the door with a key the Stolls stole for me and conveniently forgot to steal back, a cloth was somehow covering my mouth and I was in some kind of overhead trap.

"Mmm mph! Mnnf!"

"Who is- GAAH!" Leo-the-dead-boy-Valdez backed up pretty quick.

Conner then peered into my face and grinned. "Hey, it's only Percy. Let him down and un-pause the movie!"

Hailey, a roman, grinned evilly and yanked on a cord. I didn't exactly realize that it meant I got a meet and greet with the floor.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Frank and I were feeling up for some guy time. Which meant no Piper, no Hazel, no Reyna, no Annabeth, no- yeah.

The big guy twisted an arrow in his hands. "... and then they make everything confusing, but act like it was your fault!" he complained.

I nodded. "For things to go worse, it feels like they're always dropping you on your head, and making things go backwards!"

What were we talking about? Why of course, the stupid giant "training" eagles. I swear, every time they "catch" you, I could practically feel them trying to give me an even worse injury. Gah!

Frank suddenly looked at me. "You know, for "guy time", we don't have enough guys."

I looked around us. "Huh. Guess you're right. Como'n, let's go find Percy, Leo, and Nico."

And that was the end of our eagle conversation that freakishly sounded like we were talking about girls.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

Percy and Leo called a temporary truce so that they could watch Skyfall and chug coke/stuff face with jalapeño popcorn. Even if you've saved the world, it doesn't mean you could somehow, magically, find a way to yell at a guy with your mouth full while your eyes were glued to the laptop screen. Trust me... it's not the best experience. **  
**We were all booing at the jerk blondy guy, when Alex suddenly stood up on her now groaning brother and whisper-yelled, "What the Hades is that sound out our door?"

Conner and I immediately paused the movie and closed the laptop lid, hiding it under my pillow. Hailey, Laura, and John hid the food in a secret compartment, doing it all in under two seconds because of that freaky roman teamwork thing. Alissa dropped to her mattress to fake sleep, which would've been fine, if that "mattress" wasn't me.

"Oof!" I let out.

Travis and Conner cracked up silently. And that's when we heard it.

**Hailey's POV**

"Eagles suck!"

"I agree!"

Hey... That sounds like praetor Jason and Frank... What do they mean eagles suck? It's our camp symbol! Before I could ponder on it for long, the door opened and in they walked, straight into the trap. Oh gods. Anyone have a camera?

* * *

**Frank's POV**

_Flashback:  
_

_Jason and I strolled right up to the Hades Cabin and swung open the door. Probably not the smartest idea ever. Nico wasn't even there._

_The end._

And that's our epic fail for the quest of looking-for-Nico. So, on to the quest of Leo and Percy.

We checked the arena. No. The forges. No. The climbing wall. No. It was getting pretty boring, untill Jason struck up the eagles agin. And then we pushed open the Hermes Cabin door. Great choice. Awesome choice.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I swear, that sounds like Frank and Jason... Since when did they hate eagles?

"Hey- What the Pluto?"

Ha, so I was right. Fortunately, the trap wasn't meant for two people and it let them free. Unfortunately, they had the same experience as me. Ow. Well, it looked like that trap wasn't gonna snatch up anyone in a while. The Stoll brothers groaned.

"Get the movie out Chris. False alarm!"

Jason shot up, pulling Frank along, which looked kind of funny. "Movie? Since when could you watch a movie without a DVD player?"

Laura crossed her arms. "Since when did you decide to hate on the camp symbol?"

They ignored her. "What're you watching?"

I grinned. "James Bond!"

"LET THE SKY FAAAAALL! WHEN IT CRUMBLLLEEEEES! WE-" Leo warbled at the top of his lungs until John did some awesome Roman thing for shutting up singing/screaming spanish repair boys.

I shuddered. Paul and I had more than enough experiences with _that._

"Wait, Percy, Leo, is that you?" Frank peered at us in the near dark. "We've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

"WE WILL STAND TAAAAALL! WE'LL FACE IT A- !"

It seems my Greek techniques work just as well as Roman ones.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

Well, there goes the "guy time" idea. Oh well. James Bond is just as awesome! Exspecially with banned coke and popcorn. And a certain son of Haephestus not singing Skyfall anymore.

"Frankie, can you turn into a doggie for me?" Alissa asked Frank, jumping on her grumpy mattress (A.K.A Chris).

"Umm..." He looked at us for help. Not as if he was going to get any.

Travis, his eyes never moving from the movie, patted Frank's arm and whispered, "I'll make you a deal. My cabin won't prank you _or_ Hazel for a month, as long as you turn into a dog so we can watch."

"Deal," Frank agreed, before changing forms.

Chris groaned. "Great. Can someone get her off me now?"

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Piper jumped off the last few feet of the climbing wall, wondering where Jason and Leo went.

Hazel was chatting with her brother about how they could help out with the Underworld, wondering where Frank was.

Chiron glared at his empy shelf, wondering where his spare laptop could have walked off to.

Annabeth was wondering if Tyson ate her peanut butter sandwich.

Reyna was making her way to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

There better be a good reason why my fellow praetor was in the Mer- Hermes cabin. I stalked over to the door and knocked, before shoving it open.

"This better not be another- RED ALERT!" About five campers crowded me and tied together my hands and legs. I sighed. Such idiots. In two seconds, the ropes were cut undone with my dagger. Someone started laughing nervously.

"Heh heh, Reyna! Didn't know you'll come..." Jason shufffled away from me.

Percy looked up from his coke chugging. "..."

Frank and Leo grabbed the popcorn bowl before moving to the back, their faces covered with crumbs.

I raised one eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well, sit with us!" The Stolls grabbed me by my elbows and plopped me down onto an air mattress (causing some Roman mouths to drop). "No, I won't-" I rised up calmly.

They pushed me down again anyways. "Yes, you will!"

The Romans who were there started blabbering, "Jason gave us permission!" and other excuses. I didn't have any power over the Greeks. Percy was the leader for them, and _he_ was the one drinking cokes faster than Arion.

Percy gave me his puppy seal face. Oh, how I wish I could still intimidate him. "Como'n, we're watching-" he took a long sip. "James Bond! It'll be fun!"

I crossed my arms. "I highly doubt it. I don't even know who this "James Bond" is. Now if you'll excuse me, Romans-"

I never got to finish my sentence, because just then, Hermes' kids duck taped my mouth, and tied me to a surprised Hailey, using rope from the camp store. Pluto. Hades. Mar's Melting Sunglasses.

* * *

**Travis' POV**

Sucess! And now, we'll finally be able to get back to the movie. Conner, for the fifthty-billionth time (how many zeros are there in that?), pressed the play button. I tried to ignore the death glare Reyna was giving me.

Alissa, mean while, was now using Chris as her personal demigod recliner. He didn't look to thrilled. Too bad we couldn't own cameras.

Percy was back to his coke contest against himself. Then, that old grandma dude did some kind of wicked gun work, which provocked Jason into covering Alissa's eyes while everyone else cheered and hooted. Awwwwwww! How cute! Not. Because Percy just so happened to take a super mega téras **(monster)** gulp that would give Grover a run at his money, and accidentally sprayed it all over me, coughing, sputtering, and laughing all at the same time.

"Yeek! What the Hades man!" I yelped and rocketed upward about six feet. Don't tell Katie. When I returned back to Earth, everyone was laughing except for Reyna, who had her signature pocker face on. What did I do? Why, of course, I hardy har hared with them!

* * *

**Chiron's POV**

Which book should I read? Harry Potter, or Artemis Fowl? I settled back comfortabaly into my magic wheelchair, when Clarrisse stomped in. Oh no. It better not be something about Thalia's socks again.

"Yes?" I asked nicely.

"Where's my James Bond movie?!"

I looked at her. "Why would you have a James Bond movie?"

She turned beet red. Secretly, I've had a guilty pleasure of watching centuries of heroes do that. I'll have to say Octavian's the winner so far... Clarrisse sputtered around for an excuse, before storming out, muttering something about "kick down their roof and shove it in their mouths". Now, why do I have a feeling the Stolls are going to be in big trouble? Eh. I'll let Reyna fix it.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

How come I have to go to the rest room all of a sudden?


End file.
